harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
John Comstock II (Scopatore)
(mother) † *Connor Comstock I (half-brother) † *Zachary Comstock (brother) *George Comstock I (brother) † *Claire Comstock (wife) *Nora Comstock (adopted daughter) *George Comstock II (son) *Monique Comstock (daughter) *Ruby Comstock (sister-in-law) *Connor Comstock II (nephew) *Julia Comstock (niece)|animagus = Dog|boggart = Dementor|wand = 11½, Cherry, thunderbird tail feather|patronus = Dog|job = Employee at the Canadian Ministry of Magic's Department of Charms|house = Thunderbird (Ilvermorny)}}John William Comstock II (born 24 June 1978), also known by his alias Willem van der Berg, was a pure-blood Canadian wizard of the famed Comstock wizarding family; second-youngest child of William Hale Comstock and his second wife; Elizabeth, who passed away in 1991. He was the middle child of the family, the younger brother of Zachary Hale Comstock and elder brother of George Cornelius Comstock, as well as the younger half-brother of Connor William Comstock. He attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, where he was Sorted into Thunderbird and excelled at Defence and Charms. Throughout his years at Ilvermorny, John was best friends with Sophie Haas and Danny Glandon, both fellow Thunderbird schoolmates. Eventually, both he and Danny developed feelings for Sophie, who began dating Danny in their sixth year. Although angry and heartbroken that Danny admitted his feelings beforehand, John kept his own feelings under wraps as to not push away his two best friends. Although at odds with his older brother for much of his time at school, John was close with his half-brother Connor, and through him he got to know the Renard family, a French-Canadian wizarding family; Connor was engaged to a witch from the family, the youngest daughter of the family's patriarch. Shortly after their graduation from Ilvermorny, John and Sophie began an affair after her and Danny's separation, though Sophie opted to repair her relationship with Danny after a few weeks; the couple announced their engagement in early 1997. Unwilling to bear witness to his love marrying another man, John left once the pair broke the news of their engagement; John disappeared from Canada and assumed a new identity, one of a Dutch wizard by the name of Willem van der Berg. He began attending the European Magical University in the summer of 1997 and graduated in the year 2001 with a Wizard's Degree in advanced charms. In 2003, the wizarding world was shocked to learn of a Portkey vanishing from Canada, the first case of such an occurrence in a century and a half. Of the twenty-three people who disappeared when the Portkey vanished, John knew ten of them; including his father, half-brother, brother and former best friends Danny and Sophie. John traveled to France where their destination was and reconnected with the surviving members of his and his friends' families. John moved back to Canada, helping his family and friends cope with the loss, especially Claire Renard and Nora Glandon, the former being a family friend who lost her whole family in the disappearance and the latter being the daughter of Danny and Sophie. John offered Claire a place to stay as she did not want to return to her family home alone, as well as taking in Nora and being a surrogate parent to her in the wake of the loss of both her parents and godfather. Just before Claire returned to Whitestar Academy to finish her education, her and John began a relationship. John and Claire legally adopted Nora in Christmas of 2003, who asked to take John's surname, with the two marrying not long after Claire's graduation. In addition to Nora, John and Claire had two children of their own; George William Comstock, in memory of John's deceased brother and father, and Monique Thérèse Comstock, in memory of Claire's deceased sister and mother. Although initially wanting to be an Auror, he settled on working with the Ministry in the Charms department after Claire pleaded with him not to pursue such a dangerous career. Biography Later life (1996 - 2017) Disappearance Sophie and Danny announced their engagement Danny's birthday party in January 1997. Although the rest of the attendees were ecstatic at the announcement, John simply sat there unable to comprehend the words he just heard. Zachary saw his expression, and gave him an empathetic pat on the shoulder. John abruptly stood from his seat and walked out of the house, Apparating just as Sophie sprinted out after him. At home, John packed his things as quickly as he could, shrunk his savings vault and placed it in his bag, then took his photo album filled with pictures of him, Sophie and Danny, ripped out all the pages and threw them in the fireplace. John immediately traveled to the International Floo in Vancouver. When prompted where he would like to travel, John simply replied "anywhere but here," When asked for a specific location by the Gate Witch, he replied "Europe." When the exasperated witch asked where exactly in Europe did he want to go, John looked around, saw an ad for a famous play happening in Amsterdam three days from now, pointed to it and replied "Amsterdam." The Gate Witch simply said "the Netherlands it is" and led him to the Floo gate to Amsterdam. After passing through it, John booked a room in the closest hotel and began to settle himself. Over the next few days, John began the process of assuming a new identity. While thinking of a Dutch-sounding name, John though of Quidditch stars. He took the last name of Dutch seeker Joseph van der Berg and used his own middle name, but in his own words, "Dutch-ized," as his first name, creating a fake identification card with the name "Willem van der Berg." He used his knowledge of glamour charms and changed his look, grew his hair out, dyed it blonde and grew a beard in order to hide his appearance even more. He began renting a room at the local inn in the wizarding alley in Amsterdam. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Canadian people Category:Pure-bloods Category:Married individuals Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Comstock family